fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akahoshi Rei
Akahoshi Rei (赤星霊 Akahoshi Rei) is one of the main characters in Spy Girls! Pretty Cure. She is a fourteen-year-old girl who is psychic, and is very passionate with everything she does. Rei's alter ego is Cure Spirit (キュアスピリット Kyua Supiritto), the Pretty Cure of Passion. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Rei has brown eyes and long blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, secured by a red ribbon (white whenever she is working at the local shrine). Her casual outfit consists of red jacket over a white shirt with a red butterfly printed on it, jeans and red high heels. As Cure Spirit, her hair turns red and lengthens to her knees. She wears a golden forehead tiara with a red gem in it, and red butterfly earrings. She wears a corset composed of a red top half, and a black bottom half with gold lining all over it. A piece of black tulle lines the bottom to match the lace material at the top of the chest. At the center of the torso are two gold buckles. The neck is lined with white fur with a red butterfly sewn to it lined in gold, along with two gold chains hanging beneath it. Her skirt is a black skirt covered with sections of red gradient. Between that are sections of the skirt lined with string of the same color. Sewn to the right side of the belt is a single gold butterfly with shards hanging from it. Her boots are knee-high and red with black thigh-high socks, and she also wears black finger-less gloves lined in red. Personality Rei is a psychic girl, and is very passionate with everything she does. She is good at both sports and studies, but can sometimes display a cold personality. Despite this, she is loyal to her friends, and makes sure everyone is okay. She also has a fondness for archery, and displays great skill with it. Relationships * Astro - Rei and Astro seem to share a close bond, and both are very good friends. Rei will often protect Astro from attacks. Etymology Akahoshi (赤星): Aka (赤) translates to "red", which is Cure Spirit's theme colour, and Hoshi (星) translates to "star". Rei (霊): Rei has a few different meanings, but the meaning for this kanji is "spirit", obviously referring to Rei's alter ego Cure Spirit. Her name means "red star spirit". Cure Spirit means the non-physical part of a person which is the seat of emotions and character; the soul. History Becoming Cure Spirit Cure Spirit The top-secret agent of passion and fire! Cure Spirit! 情熱と火のトップシークレットエージェント！キュアスピリット! Jōnetsu to hi no toppu shīkuretto ējento! Kyua Supiritto! Cure Spirit (キュアスピリット Kyua Supiritto) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Rei. She transforms with the phrase "Pretty Cure, Spy Activation!". Her basic attack is Spy Shooter. Attacks * Spy Shooter (スパイシューター Supai Shūtā): The first attack that Cure Spirit performs. It is unknown when it first appeared. Songs Rei's voice actress, Imai Asami, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Hikasa Yoko, who voices Himitsu Aiko, Asumi Kana, who voices Hoshigumo Maki, Chihara Minori, who voices Midorikaze Miyabi, and Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Kiyomizu Takara. She also performs a song with Oda Keisuke, who voices Astro. * Reishou * Hot-Blooded Passion Duets * Kizuna (along with Oda Keisuke) * Darenimo Iwanaide Kudasai ~Top Secret Mission~ (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Activate My Heart (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Taiyou ga Kagayaku Ashita. (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Watashi wo Mite (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) * Altogether! Spy Girls! Pretty Cure (5 Cure Version) (along with Imai Asami, Asumi Kana, Chihara Minori and Sakamoto Maaya) Trivia * Rei's birthday falls on April 29, making her zodiac Taurus, like Tsukikage Yuri, Omori Yuko and Hoshikami Tsubasa. * According to Kobayashi Tsubomi, Rei was based off Hino Rei from Sailor Moon. * Rei shares a few similarities with Natsuki Rin: ** Both girls' theme colours are red. ** Both girls control the power of fire. ** Both girls are the Pretty Cures of Passion. ** Both are very good with sports. ** Both are very passionate, although they can sometimes display a cold personality. * Rei is the first Cure to be psychic, and is also the first to work at a shrine. * Rei has the most drastic change in hair colour out of all the other Cures in Spy Girls! Pretty Cure during her transformation, going from blonde to red. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Flora Card Collection, Rei is represented by the delphinium, which symbolises boldness in the Language of Flowers. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Akahoshi Rei Cure Spirit Previews Category:Cures Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Category:Spy Girls! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Red Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997